Alpha and Omega
by tauputau
Summary: Di depan sebuah toko senjata, aku bertatapan dengan matanya. Dan, aku merasakan jika tubuhku bergejolak. Aku membutuhkannya. Aku membutuhkan alfa-ku. For HunHan1314 Project. [HunHan;SehunxLuhan] Warn!NC!Au!Werewolf! (Abal:v)
1. Chapter 1

**Alpha and Omega**

 **HunHan for lyfe~~~**

 **Warn!NC!;BxB;AU!Werewolf!**

 **Original by** **shawtysky**

 **Inspired by Attack on Titan Fanbook Light Novel 04**

 **For HunHan1314 Project**

.

.

FF lama belum dilanjut udah bikin FF baru aja:'))))

Bikin ini karena idenya yang tiba-tiba keluar dari otak K13 kiki:'))))

Big thanks for my dearest Litania yang udah ngerecokin aku novel-novel+komik-komik+FF+foto-foto LevixEren. AKU TERHARUUUUU:')))))))))

.

.

.

 **Luhan POV**

Aku bertemu dengannya sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Saat itu, aku berjalan bersama Chen dan Suho setelah mengerjakan tugas kuliah di perpustakaan. Kami membicarakan tentang masalah hubungan alfa dan omega.

"Chen, bagaimana kau tahu jika kau adalah seorang alfa?"tanyaku

Chen bercerita,"Sebelumnya, ibuku pernah bercerita padaku bagaimana jati diri seorang alfa. Dan pada saat aku bangun tidur pada pagi harinya, aku syok dan menjerit karena ternyata apa yang ibuku ceritakan sebelumnya, terjadi padaku saat itu juga. Memalukan _sih_ , tapi aku bangga mengakuinya."

"Aku juga begitu."sambung Suho. "Tapi kakakku yang memberitahuku."

Aku hanya menghela nafas berat. Aku bahkan masih tidak tahu jika aku alfa atau omega.

"Aku tahu jika kau adalah omega, Luhan."bisik Suho jahil. Sontak aku melotot kaget.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu?! Jika kau adalah alfa, maka aku adalah super alfa karena aku lebih hebat darimu!"

"Kau itu omega, bodoh. Aku tahu karena aku alfa. Alfa dapat melihat jelas bagaimana ciri-ciri seorang alfa dan omega lainnya. Selain itu pula, aku juga sering merendahkanmu. Memangnya apalagi alasan yang kau gunakan jika kau memang bukan omega?" Suho menatapku sengit.

"Hey, bahkan aku lebih tinggi darimu. Lagipula kau juga sering sakit-sakitan. Selain itu, kau juga takut gelap dan ketinggian 'kan? Apa itu ciri-ciri seorang alfa?"balasku tak kalah dari Suho.

" _Well_ , setidaknya itu tidak bisa dipastikan." Suho menelan ludah.

"Karena kau adalah alfa dan bukan omega, tentunya kau bisa berjalan tenang sekarang."ujar Chen.

Aku mengernyit bingung. "Hah? Kenapa?"

"Karena sekarang adalah musim kawin. Kaum omega tak bisa tenang keluar rumah, apalagi pada saat malam hari seperti ini. Mereka gelisah karena ingin melakukan─ _itu_." Pernyataan Chen sungguh aneh di telingaku, namun aku juga sedikit gelisah sekarang.

" _Itu_ bagaimana?"

"Mencari pasangan maksudnya. Kudengar sangat menyakitkan jika mereka tidak _berhubungan_ dengan alfanya. Terutama jika omega itu sudah menemukan alfanya."

Aku meremat tali ranselku erat-erat. "Bagaimana cara mereka menemukan pasangan alfanya?"

"Emmm… seperti _fall in love at first sight_? Tapi ada yang lebih ekstrem dilakukan oleh omega dan alfa. Mereka melakukan _itu_ untuk mengikat sebuah tali perkawinan tak kasat mata istilahnya. Saling mengklaim satu sama lain. Sekali kau terikat dengan tali itu, kau takkan bisa lepas dari pasanganmu."

"Emm… masalah alfa dan omega yang kita debatkan tadi Lu, sebaiknya kau jangan bergerak dulu."sela Suho.

Aku mengernyit untuk kedua kalinya. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Demi senyum manis Minseok! Lihat ke arah jam 7!"bisik Chen namun dengan memekik sekaligus.

Aku melirik dari sudut mataku sedikit ke arah bak sampah di sampingku.

Aku melihat toko senjata api tua yang berwarna gelap dan temaram. Debu-debu kelabu menghiasi sudut-sudut kaca jendela. Nuansa kelamnya kalah dengan sebuah motor besar yang terparkir di depan bangunan itu.

 _Dia_ duduk di atas motor hitam itu. Sepatu _boot_ besar hitam membungkus kakinya. Celana _jeans_ kulit hitam dan kaos berwarna senada. Tak lupa dengan sepasang samurai di punggungnya. Semua atribut hitam itu terlihat kontras dengan kulit putih pucatnya.

Iris mata berwarna hitam gelap. Obsidiannya bertemu pandang denganku walaupun hanya sebatas lirikan saja. Rahang keras dan tegas dengan kantong mata berkerut yang membuat matanya terlihat tajam. Rambut hitam yang dicukur rapi dan memperlihatkan dahinya. Jaket kulit hitam yang mencetak tubuh atletisnya. Sial! Dia menawan sekali!

Tak terasa, badanku terasa panas mendidih hanya karena tatapannya tadi padaku.

"Kau lihat itu? Dia adalah seorang alfa."bisik Suho padaku. "Aku tahu dalam sekali melihat."

Jika memang dia alfa, maka dia adalah alfa paling sempurna dan paling mempesonaku.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku bisa merasakan aura rival darinya−ah maksudku antara kami. Aku tahu dia berbahaya dan aku tak ingin macam-macam dengannya. Chen, kau merasakannya 'kan?" Chen hanya mengangguk namun mulutnya tetap terkunci.

Lalu seorang pemuda berwajah cantik keluar dari toko senjata itu sambil membawa sebuah kotak persenjataan yang ukurannya lebih kecil dari milik Yixing, adikku yang mengikuti kegiatan latihan menembak.

Fokus si pemuda alfa mempesona tadi teralih dariku. Ia melambai pada pemuda cantik itu dan mengambil kotak dari tangan temannya.

"Pria cantik itu adalah omega."celetuk Suho.

"Omega?" aku spontan bertanya. "Apa mereka _partner_?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi tidak tentu jika alfa dan omega seperti mereka adalah sepasang _partner_. Aku menyukai adikmu. Kami bisa menjadi pasangan alfa yang hebat!"ujar Suho dengan senangnya. Yixing memang alfa murni.

Aku masih terfokus pada alfa itu. Sial, dia memang sempurna.

"Hey, kau tak apa?" Chen menepuk pundakku. "Kalau kau memang alfa, kau pasti merasakan aura rival yang kurasakan juga. Dan jika kau adalah omega, kau pasti sudah terangsang melihatnya." Chen tertawa.

Justru candaannya sedikit menyindirku.

Apa memang aku adalah seorang omega?

"Luhan." Chen melambaikan telapak tangannya di depan wajahku. "Aku bukannya menyukaimu, tapi ada dorongan –entah apa itu− jika aku harus membawamu pergi dari sini."

"Babo. Bilang saja jika kau ketakutan jika ada werewolf ganas yang melewati daerah ini."balasku datar.

"Bukan begitu. Alfa itu terus menerus melihat kemari."bisik Suho.

Pemuda alfa itu tetap memandangku lurus. Mengabaikan temannya yang sedang berbicara.

Jantungku berdetak keras lagi.

Dan pipiku terasa memanas.

.

Setelah sampai di rumah, aku langsung bertanya tentang omega pada Kyungsoo, tetanggaku. Yang aku tahu, Kyungsoo adalah omega yang sudah mendapatkan pasangan alfanya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum saat aku bertanya. "Menjadi omega tak buruk, hyung. Kita seperti harta karun yang harus ditemukan. Kau harus bangga atas hal itu."

"Kita? H-hey a-aku bukan─"

Lalu, Kai –pasangan alfa Kyungsoo− masuk sambil membawa senampan biskuit dan teh madu. "Kau adalah omega, Luhan-hyung."

"Hey, aku bukan omega─maksudku, aku bahkan belum tahu aku omega atau alfa."sangkalku.

"Kalau kau memang bukan seorang omega, kau pasti sudah mengalami tanda-tanda seorang alfa, Luhan-hyung. Dan aku yakin kau tak pernah merasakannya."ujar Kai yang semakin membuatku ragu jika aku adalah seorang alfa.

"Kalian menebakku seorang omega? Apa karena Yixing yang badannya lemah daripada aku tetapi dia seorang alfa?"

"Luhan-hyung, seorang omega selayaknya menjadi seorang wanita. Walaupun bertubuh lemah atau kuat sekalipun, badai sekencang apapun takkan bisa merobohkan tubuhmu. Kita dilahirkan lebih kuat daripada seorang alfa. Kalau kau memang seorang omega, rasanya aku sangat yakin jika kau sudah menemukan alfamu." Senyum berbentuk hati milik Kyungsoo mengembang namun terkesan misterius.

.

Beberapa hari setelahnya, aku mulai mengklaim diriku sebagai omega. Sederhana, karena aku mengalami beberapa gejala seorang omega. Yah, sekarang aku lebih bisa menerima kenyataan itu. Dan itu semakin diperkuat saat aku melihat seorang alfa yang −sangat− mempesona di depan toko senjata dan pipiku memanas.

Saat ini, aku sedang menunggu Yixing berlatih menembak di padang universitas.

"Bagus, Xing. Tapi kau sedikit kurang fokus. Tingkatkan lagi ya."ujar seorang pemuda selaku pelatih menembak Yixing. Yixing tersenyum lalu menunduk hormat pada pemuda itu lalu berjalan menghampiriku.

"Setelah ini, kita membeli senjata baru untukmu, Xing. Sudah lama kau tidak berganti senjata."ujarku.

Yixing menatapku berbinar-binar. "Benarkah ge?! _Yes_!"

.

Toko senjata satu-satunya di daerah tempat tinggalku adalah toko senjata yang sama saat aku bertemu dengan pemuda alfa itu.

Yixing sudah berkeliling-keliling melihat-lihat senjata-senjata yang terpajang di sana. Aku menunggu di kasir. Aku balas tersenyum saat pemuda omega kemarin tersenyum padaku.

Suara deru motor terdengar di telingaku. Aku sontak membelalak melihat pemuda alfa itu datang kemari. Aku berusaha bersikap biasa sambil memainkan ponselku.

Pintu terbuka dan aku bisa merasakan aura alfa yang sangat pekat di belakangku. Aku sedikit bergetar dan kakiku terasa lumpuh. Aku jadi semakin yakin jika aku adalah seorang omega.

"Hai Sehun."sapa si pemuda omega.

Ah, namanya Sehun. Aku terus melafalkan nama itu di dalam hatiku.

"Baek, aku mengambil pesananku kemarin."ucap si pemuda alfa. Setelahnya, si pemuda omega berjalan ke sebuah ruangan lain.

Suasana canggung dan kaku. Aku masih memainkan ponselku asal sambil terus bersabar menunggu Yixing.

Tanpa diduga, si pemuda alfa menyudutkanku di pojok toko. Tangan kanannya menahan kedua tanganku di atas dengan kuat. Aku menahan nafasku saat melihat wajah tegasnya. Sepasang obsidiannya terus menatapku. Jantungku berdegup keras. Kakiku gemetar dan _benda_ milikku mulai tegang. Sial! Aku terangsang hanya karena melihat wajahnya.

"─"

Aku menaikkan alis kananku. Aku tak mengerti apa yang ia katakan. Ia seperti mengatakan sebuah kalimat dengan bahasa latin yang tak kumengerti.

"─"

Ia mengatakan sesuatu lagi. Aku sedikit menangkap beberapa kata yang ia ucapkan. Ia seperti mengatakan 'kau keparat' dan 'mempesonaku'. Aku sedikit berterimakasih kepada Suho yang selalu merecokiku dengan kamus bahasa latinnya.

Aku membelalak.

"Kau adalah omegaku. Dan aku adalah alfamu." Dia berbisik dengan suara beratnya di telingaku. Cengkraman tangannya di tanganku semakin erat.

"Jangan dekati dia, Sehun." Aku mendengar suara Yixing. Ia menempelkan lubang senapannya di kepala Sehun. "Aku tak segan menembak kepalamu jika kau berani menyentuh kakakku sedikit saja."

"Dia bukan omega sembarangan yang bisa kau permainkan, Sehun. Lepaskan dia. Masih banyak omega lain." Yixing mengenggam erat senapan yang ia todongkan di kepala Sehun. Raut mukanya begitu gelap.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"tanya penyanderaku dengan bahasaku.

"Aku kenal Luhan lebih dalam darimu, Sehun. Sekalipun kau berusaha mencari tahu apapun tentang Luhan, aku sudah tahu semuanya." Yixing berujar dengan dingin. "Dan kalaupun Luhan harus menemukan alfanya, maka harus aku yang menjadi alfanya."

Sehun bergeming. Rahang tegasnya mengeras. Matanya menyipit tak percaya dan menatap Yixing, namun tak melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada lenganku.

"Kau alfa Luhan?"

Habis kesabaran Yixing. Ia menarik pelatuk senapannya. Meleset dan menembus pintu kaca toko.

Setelah lepasnya peluru dari senapan Yixing, Sehun melepaskanku dan pergi menjauh menggunakan motornya.

"Ge, kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Yixing khawatir. Aku hanya menggeleng lemah. Masih tak percaya dengan kejadian tadi.

.

Di rumah, Yixing menceritakan semuanya padaku. Semuanya hingga ke akar.

"Sialan. Pantas saja kau mengambil kegiatan menembak dan melarang aku ikut!"gerutuku. Yixing hanya tertawa.

Yixing ternyata mengikuti organisasi bernama Survive Corps, sebuah organisasi kepolisian yang ada di daerahku. Sejak kecil, aku selalu ingin masuk ke organisasi itu, tapi ayah dan ibuku menolak. Namun ternyata, adikku dengan mudahnya diizinkan mengikuti organisasi itu. Dan yang mengejutkan, Sehun juga masuk ke dalam Survive Corps.

Menurut cerita Yixing, Sehun adalah alfa yang paling kuat. Bisa disebut alfa istimewa. Sehun memang memiliki daya tarik dan daya pikat yang luar biasa. Tidak hanya omega, bahkan seorang alfa pun dapat takluk dengannya.

"Jadi, apa benar aku omega istimewa itu?"tanyaku sekali lagi.

"Iya, ge. Kau omega istimewa itu."

Yang kutahu tentang omega istimewa, jumlahnya di dunia sangatlah sedikit. Omega sepertiku mempunyai fisik yang lebih kuat dibandingkan dengan omega lainnya. Pertama kalinya aku bangga mengakui jika aku adalah seorang omega.

"Oh ya, apa benar kau alfaku?"

"Dasar gege bodoh. Mana bisa adik dan kakak menjadi _partner_. Lagipula aku sudah menjadi _partner_ Suho−ehh?" Aku menaik-naikkan kedua alisku mendengar perkataan Yixing. Adikku menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar bodoh. Beri aku _cub_ yang banyak!"

.

Namun, beberapa hari setelah insiden itu, tiba-tiba daerahku mendapat serangan dari werewolf lain yang ingin merebut daerahku. Aku ingin melawan, tapi dihadang oleh Yixing. Alasannya sederhana. Karena aku adalah omega istimewa yang harus dijaga kelestariannya. Dasar adik kurang ajar.

Dan yang lebih kurang ajar lagi, aku dipaksa untuk ikut dengan Sehun. Dan tindakan adikku ini beralasan juga. "Aku sudah merestuimu dengan Sehun. Buatkan aku _cub_ yang banyak ya."

Sialan.

"Apa yang kau lihat lagi? Keluargamu adalah keluarga yang kuat. Mereka pasti menang."ujar Sehun di belakangku. Aku mendengus kesal.

"Tapi aku khawatir, bodoh."balasku sinis sambil memasukkan baju-bajuku ke dalam ransel. Yixing mengatakan jika aku harus ikut dengan Sehun untuk keselamatanku. Jika memang sudah aman, ia akan menelponku dan aku akan kembali ke rumahku.

Setelah selesai, Sehun menyeretku keluar dari rumah dan mengangkatku ke atas motor hitamnya. Meninggalkan lingkunganku yang sedang berperang.

Sekali lagi, aku menoleh ke belakang. Aku melihat kedua orangtuaku, Yixing, Kai, Kyungsoo, Chen, Suho bahkan si pemuda omega ikut bertarung melawan para werewolf asing itu.

"Pergilah ge! Kau akan aman bersama Sehun!"teriak Yixing dari kejauhan saat motor Sehun melaju dengan kencang. Aku menutup mataku erat. Kedua tanganku meremat bagian samping jaket kulit Sehun.

Aku takut jika keluargaku tak selamat. Aku takut kehilangan Yixing. Aku takut kehilangan Suho dan Chen. Aku takut kehilangan semuanya.

"Aku yakin saat kau kembali, semuanya sudah kembali normal."ujar Sehun yang tetap mengemudi motornya dengan tenang. Aku hanya mengangguk sambil tetap meremat jaket kulitnya.

Tujuanku meremat jaketnya ada 2 alasan. Yang pertama, karena aku takut dan menahan tangis. Yang kedua, karena aku menahan gairahku yang tiba-tiba saja naik saat melihatnya. Selalu seperti ini.

Sehun adalah alfa yang luar biasa.

.

Sehun membawaku ke rumahnya yang berada di sebuah desa yang cukup tenang dan sepi. Hanya ada beberapa rumah di sana. Selebihnya adalah sawah-sawah yang membentang.

Sehun menyuruhku tidur dan aku menurutinya karena –entah mengapa− aku merasa sangat lelah. Dan gairahku untuk menyentuh Sehun hilang sepenuhnya saat aku tertidur dengan pulas di ranjang.

Pada pagi harinya, aku bertemu dengan Vivian, seorang teman gadis Sehun di sini. Hebatnya, Vivian adalah seorang alfa. Aku bercerita banyak pada Vivian, termasuk masalah gairahku yang tiba-tiba saja naik saat berdekatan dengan Sehun. Ia bercerita jika Sehun memang adalah alfa yang hanya dengan melihat matanya saja, semua orang dapat bertekuk lutut padanya.

"Tapi, aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan Sehun. Sehun adalah orang yang dingin dan tertutup. Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman saja."ucap Vivian. Aku mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Vivian.

"Apa kau punya _partner_?"tanyaku.

"Aku tak punya."balas Vivian. "Aku tak ingin punya _partner_. Aku ingin bebas tanpa ada ikatan apapun dengan orang lain." Vivian terdiam sejenak melihatku intens. "Apa kau adalah omega Sehun?"

"Iya."

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian sehingga kau mengalami _sakit_ omega?"

"Aku tak pernah _berhubungan_ apapun dengannya. Kami hanya sebatas omega dan alfa yang tak pernah _berhubungan_ , jadi−"

"Omona! Benarkah kau tak pernah _berhubungan_ dengannya?!"pekiknya terkaget-kaget.

"Apa itu buruk?"

"Tidak juga. Maafkan aku. Kau bahkan sudah punya alfa, apalagi alfamu itu Sehun. Kau adalah pemuda yang paling beruntung yang pernah kutemui. Tapi maaf, alfamu itu luar biasa pesonanya. Kau pasti tahu itu 'kan? Semua omega sangat menginginkannya. Sedangkan kau sebagai omega sahnya, malah menyia-nyiakannya?"

Aku terdiam sejenak. "Emm… Vivian?"

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana caranya agar menjadi omega yang bebas dan tidak terikat hubungan apapun?"

Giliran Vivian yang terdiam sejenak. "Apa kau yakin?" Aku membalas pertanyaannya dengan anggukan.

"Kau ikut aku."

Vivian mengantarkanku ke sebuah bangunan yang letaknya sedikit jauh dari desa. Selama perjalanan, aku bisa melihat beberapa pemuda omega melihat Vivian dengan tatapan memuja. Vivian memang gadis alfa yang sangat memikat.

"Oh ya Luhan, omega sepertimu memiliki feromon yang sangat hebat dibandingkan omega lain. Tak mungkin ada alfa yang tak tertarik padamu. Tak terkecuali Sehun."celetuk Vivian. Aku tak membalas ucapannya, namun aku terus memikirkan perkataannya.

Ia mengantarkanku ke sebuah ruangan. Di dalam ruangan itu berisi seorang perempuan omega dan laki-laki alfa sedang berciuman panas. Tangan laki-laki itu merayap masuk ke dalam kaos yang dipakai oleh si perempuan. Kaki si perempuan di angkat naik oleh si laki-laki.

Si laki-laki menindih si perempuan di atas tempat tidur dan mempraktekan hubungan dewasa di depanku. Lebih vulgar daripada di komik. Lebih dewasa daripada video porno bajakan di tepi jalan.

Aku meneguk ludahku berat. _Benda_ milikku mengeras dan terasa meneteskan cairannya.

Aku memilih berlari pergi sekencang-kencangnya dari tempat itu dan meninggalkan Vivian di sana. Tak peduli. Aku harus menyelesaikan _urusanku_ terlebih dahulu.

Badanku terasa panas walaupun dengan suhu udara sejuk khas pedesaan.

Sesampainya di kamar, aku segera melepaskan seluruh pakaianku yang sangat mengganggu. Dalam sekejap, aku sudah telanjang.

Kedua kakiku merentang lebar. Aku _menyentuh_ diriku sendiri.

Aku sudah gila. Aku tahu itu.

Dan itu semua karena Sehun.

"AH!"

Aku memuaskan diri sampai sekujur tubuhku menggelinjang. Jariku menantang masuk ke dalam liang mungil di bawah sana. Sebagai reaksinya, liang mungil itu terus melelehkan cairan lubrikasi. Aku butuh sentuhan−

"S-sehun…"bisikku di luar kesadaranku sendiri. Sebuah bisikan yang hanya dapat kudengar sendiri di dalam kamar.

Jarum panjang berdetak sebanyak 5 kali, dan akhirnya alfa- _ku_ datang.

Kami saling bertatapan, namun jariku tetap bergerak di bawah sana.

"Luhan, hentikan itu." Suara Sehun terdengar lebih dingin dari biasanya. Namun aku tak bergeming. Jariku tetap bergerak dan bibirku terus merintih menginginkan sentuhan lebih di tubuhku.

Dan aku mulai menyadari apa yang telah terjadi padaku.

Siklus _omega in heat_. Siklus itulah yang menyebabkanku ereksi setiap aku berdekatan dengan Sehun.

Sudah lebih dari 5 menit aku menyentuh diriku sendiri, tapi aku tak bisa mencapai klimaks sekuat apapun aku berusaha. Aku melihat Sehun tetap tak bergeming melihatku seperti ini. Aku semakin ereksi melihatnya.

Jaket kulitnya terlepas. Tersisa kaos dan _jeans_ hitam yang melekat di tubuhnya. Baru kusadari jika ia memiliki tato berbentuk 2 segitiga di lengannya. Terlihat lezat di mataku.

Dia terlihat semakin memikat.

Vivian benar. Hanya dengan melihat fitur gagahnya saja, kakiku melumpuh secara alami.

"Aku menginginkanmu."erangku, memohon padanya. Ia tetap tak bergeming.

"Jeritanmu akan mengganggu orang lain."kata Sehun.

Masa bodoh, Sehun.

Aku sudah tak tahan.

Aku merangkak ke arahnya. Berusaha menggoda dengan tumpahan feromonku.

Ereksiku sudah sangat mengeras. Cairanku menetes percuma di lantai.

Aku bahkan tak percaya jika aku seperti ini hanya karena tatapan matanya saja.

Sehun berdeham,"Luhan, cukup. Pakai pakaianmu."

Aku tetap menurutinya walaupun aku sudah dikuasai oleh nafsu. Celanaku sesak. Kaos mencetak lekuk tubuhku yang berkeringat.

Tenggorokanku menyempit hingga rasanya tak bisa menelan saliva. Aku melangkah mundur saat Sehun berjalan ke arahku. Punggungku menyentuh dinding. Dia tepat di depanku.

Jakunku bergerak ke atas lalu ke bawah. Ia menatap lekat pergerakan itu dengan seringai tipis yang semakin membuatku panas terbakar.

Selanjutnya bibir Sehun menyentuh leherku, menyentuh kulit leherku yang berkeringat.

Eranganku terdengar seperti ratapan memohon. Nafasku dan nafasnya memburu.

Dia menggendongku dan meletakkanku di atas pahanya. Nafasnya masih memburu, menggelitik daun telinga, leher dan sebagian dadaku.

Bibirnya bergerak naik. Dari dada, leher, jakun hingga ia mendapatkan hadiahnya.

"Ah-ahn~"

Dengan senang hati aku menerima lidahnya di dalam mulutku. Lidahnya hangat dan lentur. Menari-nari di dalam rongga mulutku. Aku sudah tunduk dalam dominasinya.

Dia melucuti pakaianku dan ia membantingku ke atas ranjang. Ia berdiri di sisi ranjang. Menatapku dengan pandangan dipenuhi nafsu. Aku terengah dan menginginkan sentuhannya. Aku berlutut di hadapannya sembari melepaskan sisa pakaian yang melekat.

Ah! Obsidiannya itu melihatku seperti akan menelanku bulat-bulat.

Sehun melucuti pakaiannya sendiri di hadapanku. Dada bidang dan perut berotot itu. Kulitnya putih pucat agak mengkilap karena peluh. Ia merangkak mendekatiku.

Leherku menjadi sasaran gigitan dan lumatannya. Tangan besarnya menelusuri bagian dada hingga perutku. Aku mengerang keras. Aku menggeliat, meminta ia menyentuh bagian lain.

Mulutnya menemukan putingku yang sudah mengeras. Hisapan mulutnya semakin keras, ditambah dengan lidah nakalnya yang memilin dan menjilatinya. Tangan Sehun yang dingin kontras dengan kulitku yang panas. Aku meremas tangannya, mengelus tatonya.

Sehun menggigit leherku. Aku mengerang perih dan nikmat. Gigitannya menjalar ke bawah. Tulang selangka. Dadaku. Putingku. Perutku.

Dia menggigit dan mengecup di daerah pinggul. Aku mengerang dan memohon untuk disentuh di _sana_. Ia hanya terkekeh lalu menggoda kelaki-lakianku dengan sapuan bibirnya.

"S-sehunhh…"

Ia berkomentar kotor dan menggoda kejantananku dengan jari-jarinya. Wajahnya berkeringat dan berada di antara kedua kakiku. Dia sangat tampan.

Dia mengagkat pinggulku sehingga dia bisa menampar pantatku sepuasnya. Aku menjerit memohon agar ia segera _menyentuhku_. Dia memujiku dengan kata-kata kotor sambil menjilati jarinya yang penuh dengan cairanku.

Lalu, kemudian fokusnya berpindah ke liang mungil di bawah sana. Aku merasa ada otot liat yang lentur menggoda permukaannya. Aku menopang badan atasku dengan lengan dan melihatnya sedang menjilati liang mungilku. Geli luar biasa. Aku menggeliat tak karuan atas kenikmatan yang kurasakan.

Lidahnya bergerak maju mundur. Sehun membuat bunyi kecapan rakus dengan sengaja membuat libido omegaku semakin naik.

Aku klimaks untuk kedua kalinya. Otot-otot liangku spontan merapat, menjepit lidah Sehun di bawah sana. Sehun mengerang. Gelombang suaranya menggetarkan. Lidahnya berganti jari-jarinya. Badanku spontan menghentak.

"A-anghh…"

Jarinya bergerak maju mundur seperti lidahnya tadi. Dan aku merasa, jarinya seperti mengenai _sesuatu_ yang membuatku menjerit nikmat.

"Prostat."ucapnya. "Rasanya nikmat jika aku menyentuhmu di sana 'kan?" Dia menyentuh organ itu berkali-kali sehingga aku semakin menjerit penuh kenikmatan.

Dia terus menambahkan jari-jarinya. Menggoda prostatku. Aku meneteskan airmataku.

"Sehun, tolong. Aku menginginkanmu."rintihku.

"Anusmu sudah cukup lentur di bawah sana. Sangat rapat sampai-sampair rasanya kau tak ingin melepaskanku."ucapnya sambil terkekeh. Ia menarik jarinya keluar dan menggantinya dengan sesuatu yang aku inginkan.

Ereksinya sudah tegak berdiri. Libidoku semakin membludak saat melihatnya.

Tanpa kusadari, aku bergerak mendekatinya. Aku menatap wajahnya terlebih dahulu, sebelum mengulum organ seksnya. Terlalu besar. Aku hanya bisa meraihnya hingga setengahnya saja. Sambil mendongak, aku melihat reaksinya. Sehun memejamkan matanya sambil menahan erangannya.

Aku senang bisa memuaskan alfa-ku.

Dia menampar pantatku dan memasukkan jarinya lagi. Aku refleks menggeram dengan mulut penuh dengan organ seksnya. Aku klimaks untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Luhan."erangnya.

Aku semakin bersemangat. Tanganku bergerak memijat kedua bola di pangkalnya. Kepalaku bergerak maju mundur dan aku mempermainkan miliknya dengan lidahku.

Dia mencabut penisnya dari mulutku kemudian menyuruhku menungging. Dia menampar pantatku lagi. Aku menggoyangkan pinggulku dan sengaja menyentuh penisnya yang ereksi keras. Terdengar desisannya.

Aku menarik tangan kanannya, mengulum jari-jarinya hingga liurku menetes di atas ranjang.

Aku dan Sehun tak tahan lagi. Dia masuk dari belakang. Satu hujaman keras.

Eranganku menggema di dalam kamar.

Hujaman kedua. Ujung penisnya menyentuh prostatku. Aku menjerit puas.

"Luhan. Kau seperti menghisapku. Rapat sekali."

Semakin keras, semakin dalam.

Milik Sehun besar, panjang dan berdenyut kuat. Denyut pada dinding ototku tak kalah kuat. Aku menghimpit kuat, menghisap dari dalam.

Aku adalah Luhan. Mempunyai hidup yang biasa-biasa saja, lalu bertemu dengan Sehun. Aku terikat tali takdir dengannya. Aku terikat dengannya selamanya.

Sehun memutar tubuhku dengan kejantanannya yang masih berada di dalam.

"Ahhh!"

Aku merengkuhnya. Mata kami saling berhadapan. Di atasku ia bergerak. Tubuh atletisnya melekat dengan tubuhku. Kakiku melingkari pinggang Sehun.

Sedikit lagi ia akan menumpahkan benihnya di dalamku. Dan setelahnya, tali ikatan kami menjadi kuat.

Dia menciumku lagi, aku membalas ciumannya. Dia berbisik di telingaku jika ia akan mengisiku hingga penuh. Sampai tubuhku tak bisa menampung cairannya. Sampai aku bisa menghasilkan keturunan darinya.

Rengkuhan tanganku semakin kuat. Sehun menggeram. Ia menumbuk titik prostatku dengan keras sedangkan ia menikmati friksi nikmat dari dinding ototku. Tangan nakalnya menggerayangi dadaku. Menghisap semua _kissmark_ dan _bitemark_ -nya kemudian menarik putingku kuat. Aku mencapai klimaks di perutnya.

Sehun mempercepat temponya. Aku mulai gila.

Aku Luhan. Aku ingin menyatu lebih dalam lagi dengan Sehun.

Sehun adalah alfa-ku.

Sehun adalah _partner_ -ku.

Aku mengerang saat ia berhasil mencapai klimaksnya di dalam tubuhku.

Perutku terasa penuh karena terisi benihnya yang memang sangat banyak.

Kami terengah-engah bersama. Kami bertatapan lama lalu kembali membagi ciuman panjang.

Mulai saat itu, kami hidup sebagai pasangan alfa dan omega istimewa.

Aku bahagia dengan diriku karena aku memiliki Sehun sebagai _partner_ -ku.

.

"LUHAN! YIXING! SUHO! SEHUN! AYO TURUN KE BAWAH DAN SARAPAN BERSAMA!"seru ibu dari ruang makan. Kami berbondong-bondong menuju ruang makan dan berebut kursi. Sebenarnya hanya aku dan Yixing saja yang berebut.

"Hey, ini hari Sabtu dan ini giliranku untuk duduk di samping ibu!"seruku.

"Hey, kemarin kau sudah duduk di samping ibu, bodoh! Giliranku sekarang!"balas Yixing tak kalah dariku. Dan disertai dengan kata-kata makian dari mulut kami dan tangan yang terus berebut kursi.

KRAK!

Kursi itu terbagi menjadi dua.

Tanpa basa basi lagi, aku dan Yixing bersiap untuk berlari. Namun tangan kami dipegang oleh _partner_ kami.

"Terimakasih Sehun, Suho. Aku harus menghukum kedua anak ini."ujar ibu lalu menjewer telinga kami.

"Argh! Ibu! Kenapa aku ikut dijewer?! Ini salah Luhan-hyung!"pekik Yixing.

"Ya! Ini salahmu, bodoh!"balasku tak terima.

"Kalian berdua sama aja. Kalian harus menanggung akibatnya." Ibu semakin mengeraskan jewerannya pada telinga kami.

"ARGH! IBUUU!"

Sedangkan ayah, Sehun dan Suho hanya tertawa melihat kami.

Di dalam hati aku tersenyum.

Ini hidup yang aku inginkan.

Hidup bahagia bersama keluargaku.

Bersama Sehun sebagai _partner_ -ku.

.

.

.

Maafkan kalo ada typo-nya ya. Males ngeditnya:v

Keep review qhaqha~


	2. Chapter 2 (Sequel)

**Alpha and Omega [2]**

HunHan

 **Original Remake by** **shawtysky**

 **Original Written by Aratte for Attack on Titan Fanbook Light Novel 05**

 **Warn!NC!;BxB;AU!Werewolf!**

.

Beneran ini remake dari Attack on Titan. Ini remake, bukan plagiat. Baca baik-baik dari atas ya.

Ngelanjutin dari part sebelumnya yang remake dari Light Novel 04, kebelet ngetik lagi:')

Maaf ya hiatus terus, tugasnya numpuk terus nih:')

Doain biar bisa apdet kilat lagi kayak dulu:')

.

.

Ps : buat **mvnlight** , cepet post ff-nya. Titik gak pake koma :v

.

.

.

 _Aku Luhan._

 _Aku hanyalah seorang pemuda_ _tampan_ _berumur 25 tahun._

 _Aku menyukai hidupku yang sederhana dan dikelilingi orang-orang yang mencintaiku._

 _Aku tak membutuhkan apapun selain keluarga dan teman-temanku._

 _Cukup kedua orangtuaku, Yixing, Suho, Chen, Baekhyun, Kai, Kyungsoo._

 _Dan juga alfa-_ _ **ku**_ _tentu saja._

 _Oh Sehun._

 **Alpha and Omega**

Akhirnya aku bisa menamatkan kuliahku dengan nilai yang baik. Pada saat wisuda, semua keluargaku datang. Tak terkecuali alfa- _ku_.

Ibu memakai _dress_ yang sangat apik dalam membingkai tubuhnya. Ayah dan Yixing memakai setelan jas hitam yang sama.

Namun mataku tetap terfokus pada Sehun. Walaupun hanya memakai kemeja putih dengan lengan kemeja yang ia tekuk hingga siku dan celana _jeans_ hitam kesukaannya ─aku sampai hafal dengan pakaian favoritnya─, ia tetap berhasil memesonaku. Apalagi dengan rambut berwarna abu-abu keperakan dan obsidiannya yang selalu menjadi favoritku.

"Hey sayang, selamat atas kelulusanmu." Ibu dan Ayah memelukku dengan erat. Ibu berkata jika ia merasa baru kemarin ia menggendong dan menyanyikanku _lullaby_ sebelum aku tidur. Yah, waktu memang terasa cepat.

"Hey, selamat atas kelulusanmu, ge. Aku akan menyusulmu beberapa bulan kedepan." Aku hanya tertawa mendengar perkataannya dan aku membalasnya dengan memeluk adikku erat.

Dan yang terakhir, aku beralih pada Sehun. Ia memandangku lekat-lekat dengan baju toga yang melekat di tubuhku.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu, Lu."

Singkat memang. Tapi aku memakluminya. Sehun memang tipe orang yang pelit bicara dan ekspresi.

"Terimakasih, Sehun. Aku senang mendengarnya."ucapku sambil tersenyum padanya.

Hening.

"Beberapa hari setelah kelulusanmu, aku mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." Aku mengernyit heran. Kemana?

Seolah-olah ia tahu dari kernyitan heranku. "Kita ke rumah peninggalan kakakku. Di daerah Mokpo."

"Aku belum─"

"Aku sudah meminta izin pada kedua orangtuamu dan adikmu yang ─super─ protektif itu. Mereka mengizinkan." Aku hanya menurut pada alfa-ku saja. Tanpa pikir apapun, aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku senang dan bangga denganmu, Lu."

Ia memelukku setelahnya. Erat sekali, sampai-sampai aku bisa merasakan detak jantungnya. Berirama sama dengan degup jantungku.

Tanpa kami sadari, Yixing berkali-kali memotret diriku dan Sehun.

"Bagus untuk menghiasi album keluarga."gumamnya puas.

 **Alpha and Omega**

 _2 weeks later…_

Setelah berkemas dan berpamitan, kami benar-benar pergi ke Mokpo. Dengan menaiki motor hitam besarnya yang membelah jalanan. Selama berjam-jam perjalanan, aku terus memeluk pinggang alfa-ku dari belakang. Kepalaku bersandar di punggung tegapnya. Nyaman sekali, hingga tak terasa aku tertidur.

Tanpa aku sadari, diam-diam tangan kirinya menggenggam tanganku yang masih melingkar di pinggangnya. Di balik helmnya, ia tersenyum tipis.

Pada pukul 18.00, kami sampai di rumah peninggalan kakak Sehun. Tak besar, namun terlihat asri dan luas karena dinding ruangannya didominasi oleh kaca. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, kecuali Sehun yang merasa tempat itu perlu dibersihkan.

Kami berjalan memasuki rumah itu. Kulihat Sehun membuka sebuah pintu yang ternyata terhubung dengan sebuah bengkel garasi. Tanpa mengganti pakaiannya, ia memasuki pintu itu dan mulai mengotak-atik motornya yang terparkir di sana.

Ia hanya melepas jaketnya dan menyisakan kaos hitam yang melekat di tubuhnya. Setelah mengotak-atik motornya sebentar, ia mulai membersihkan motornya. Membasahi dan melumurinya dengan air sabun. Sebagian menyiprat ke arahnya dan membuat gumpalan otot tubuh bagian depannya tercetak jelas dan terlihat olehku.

Daripada aku kembali mengalami siklus _heat_ lagi hanya karena melihat abs-nya, aku memilih untuk membuatkannya teh kesukaannya.

.

Aku memasuki garasi dengan secangkir teh kesukaannya.

Obsidiannya bergerak mengikuti langkahku dengan intens. Sudah kubilang 'kan jika ia bukan tipe orang yang banyak bicara?

Aku duduk di kursi yang ada di sampingnya. "Kau sepertinya sangat menyukai motormu."

"Sejak ayah tiriku mengajarkanku untuk merakit barang-barang rongsokan menjadi barang yang tak terduga."

"Kau tidak takut kotor?"

"Kotor ada untuk dibersihkan. Dan aku sanggup melakukannya."

"Kau memang suka bersih-bersih, Sehuna."

Aku teringat dengan suatu kejadiaan saat ibu menyuruhku dan Sehun untuk membersihkan rumah. Aku selalu dimarahi oleh Sehun karena ─menurutnya─ aku tak bisa membersihkan debu-debu dan segala partikel pengotor kecil lainnya dengan becus. Aku merasa Sehun seperti Yixing. Mata mereka bahkan mungkin dapat melihat debu-debu kecil yang berterbangan dalam radius lima ratus meter.

"Aku dulu hidup di lingkungan yang kotor dan bau sehingga aku ingin menyapu bersih segalanya."

"Mungkin ibu dan Yixing sepertimu, Sehun. Mereka sangat peka dalam urusan kebersihan. Jika ada barang berdebu sedikit saja, mereka pasti akan mengomel habis-habisan dan pada akhirnya, aku yang menjadi sasaran kemarahan mereka. Mereka berkata bahawa aku adalah anak pemalas, jorok atau─"

Sehun menatapku intens.

Seketika aku gugup sendiri. "Ah, ceritaku membosankan ya?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak keberatan mendengarnya."

Aku jadi bersemangat untuk berbicara dengannya. "Sehuna, apa makanan kesukaanmu?"

Ia mengernyit seperti pertama kali melihat sesuatu. "Ya, pertanyaan apa itu? Aku tak punya makanan kesukaan."

"Aku hanya ingin tahu. Kau 'kan suka teh. Mana mungkin kau hanya menyukai minuman berkafein rendah seperti itu?"

Sehun memandangku datar. "Aku suka makanan yang cocok dimakan dengan teh."

"Contohnya?"

"Roti?"

"Ah baiklah. Bagaimana dengan warna favoritmu? Ah, pasti hitam 'kan?"

"Apa yang penting dari warna favoritku?"

"Sebenarnya memang tidak penting _sih_. Kata Chen, warna kesukaan kita dapat mengungkap kepribadian kita."

"Tidak semua warna dapat mengungkapkan kepribadian kita. Mungkin itu hanya khayalan semata saja."

Hening lagi. Aku hampir kehabisan pertanyaan.

"Oh ya Sehuna, apakah sepasang alfa dan omega yang terikat perkawinan tak kasat mata bisa terpisah?"

Ia menatapku intens sekali lagi. "Tentu saja. Kau bisa membentuk tali perkawinan baru bahkan dengan pasangan alfa-mu yang sebenarnya. Istilahnya, kau bisa berselingkuh walaupun telah menikah. Realistis."

"Tapi perkawinan _itu_ berbeda."

"Kau bisa lihat Vivian. Ia alfa yang tak terikat ikatan apapun. Ia bebas dan tak terikat apapun."

Aku memandangnya sedikit terluka. "Jadi, kau menyukai kebebasan seperti itu?"

"Aku sudah biasa terkena masalah seberat apapun."

"Jadi, kau menganggap jika terikat dengan seorang omega adalah sebuah masalah yang berat bagimu?"

"Sesuatu yang membuatku terikat? Tentu saja."

Ulu hatiku pedih.

Namun seakan-akan seperti ditakdirkan bersama, ia mengernyit seperti merasakan sakit hatiku. "Tapi, aku tak pernah menyesal jika aku memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi alfa- _mu_ , Lu."

Aku berdiri dan berjalan mendekatinya.

Bohong jika aku tak _menginginkannya_ saat ini.

Walaupun berada di luar jadwal siklus _omega in heat_.

Tanganku berada di rahangnya. Mengusapnya dengan hati-hati. Obsidiannya menatapku waspada. Tanganku beralih dari rahangnya ke lengannya.

Baru aku sadari jika kulit Sehun sangat hangat, bahkan cenderung panas.

Ia berdeham, bermaksud menyadarkanku.

"Eh? Maaf."kataku. Walaupun telah berucap seperti itu, aku masih meneruskan kegiatanku mengusap bisepnya.

"Untuk apa meminta maaf? Kau boleh menyentuh alfa- _mu_. Aku tak bisa menolak."

Dadaku berdesir hebat.

Mungkin peristiwa ini tak terjadi dua kali dalam hidupku menjadi pasangan omega-nya.

Aku mengangkat hati-hati kaos hitamnya hingga terlihat otot-otot yang terbentuk di perutnya. Saat aku ingin menyentuhnya, dehaman Sehun mengintrupsiku.

"Kukira kau sedang tidak dalam siklus _omega in heat_ -mu. Kau bernafsu juga ingin _disentuh_ olehku." Ia menyeringai tipis ke arahku.

"Bukankah semua omega memang ingin _menyentuh_ alfa-nya?"

"Tidak di luar musim kawin setahuku."

"Jadi aku tidak boleh _menyentuhmu_ sekarang?"

Ia terdiam, namun matanya tetap menatapku.

Aku tetap meneruskan kegiatanku. Lekukan otot-otot perutnya benar-benar membuatku kagum, sekaligus iri.

"Kau iri dengan ototku, Lu?" Ia bertanya dengan nada mengejeknya seperti biasa.

"Siapa yang tak iri? Ini tubuh alfa yang sempurna."

"Kalau kau senang mengusap dan memijat otot perutku, cobalah lakukan hal yang sama dengan _ototku yang lain_." Aku sontak terdiam dan melihat wajahnya. Seringai di wajahnya semakin melebar.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Bukankah kau juga menginginkannya?"

Seumur hidupku, aku tak pernah menolak tantangan. Jadi, aku memberanikan diri untuk duduk di hadapannya. Lebih spesifiknya di pangkuannya.

Aku menatap matanya yang juga menatapku dalam-dalam. Aku mulai memberanikan diri untuk mengalungkan kedua tanganku ke lehernya dan mulai menempelkan bibirku dengan bibirnya.

Mungkin menurutnya, ciumanku hanya ciuman setara bocah sekolah menengah.

Namun, seorang omega bisa menjadi lebih agresif daripada alfa-nya sendiri.

Awalnya memang ciumanku sangat kaku, namun aku mulai menghisap dan menggigit bibir tipisnya. Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke kanan dan kiri untuk mencari posisi yang pas untuk melumat bibirnya.

Lalu Sehun membalas ciumanku dengan mendadak. Bahkan aku tak tahu jika lidahnya telah masuk ke dalam rongga mulutku. Lidahnya meliuk dan membelai langit-langit mulutku. Aku mengerang. Seumur-umur, mulutku tak pernah terasa sesensitif ini.

Sambil berciuman, tangannya bergerak gelisah. Masuk ke dalam kemejaku dan membelai tulang punggungku. Aku mengerang lagi.

Tangannya bergerak turun. Jemari Sehun bergerak gesit melepas celanaku. Aku bahkan sampai takjub dengan kecepatan tangannya yang melucuti celanaku hingga aku telanjang di bagian bawah.

Tangan Sehun mengusap pahaku dengan perlahan namun menghantarkan sensasi aneh dan menggelitik. Lalu, tangannya bergerak lagi menuju _milikku_. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain bergerak menggesek lubangku. Kedua tangannya bergerak seirama dan itu semakin membuatku bergetar. Kedua tanganku mencengkram erat bahunya dan bibirku tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan desahan halus.

Nafas hangatnya menyentuh leherku. Lalu bibirnya mulai menandaiku dengan noda-noda merah keunguan. Tanda jika aku miliknya. _Milik seorang Oh Sehun._

Aku menggeliat lemah. Saat bibirnya menandaiku dan kedua tangannya memanjakan _milikku_ dan lubangku. Mau tak mau aku harus menerima setiap rangsangannya.

Kemudian, salah satu tangannya beralih ke _nipple_ -ku. Ia memuntir dan menariknya hingga kemerahan. Aku mengerang keras dan mendongak ke atas. Bibir Sehun kembali memanjakan leherku. Menjilati, mengulum, menghisap atau bahkan menggigitnya. Setiap rangsangannya membuatku bisa menjerit nikmat seperti pelacur.

Dari leher, bibirnya menuju dadaku. Lidahnya menjilati kedua _nipple_ -ku tanpa ada niatan untuk mengulumnya. Aku merintih memohon padanya untuk mengulum dan memilinnya di dalam mulutnya. Ia hanya terkekeh kecil lalu menuruti kemauanku. Mulutnya benar-benar terlatih.

Tangannya menarik dan membuka kedua kakiku lebar-lebar. Mempertontonkan _milikku_ dan lubangku. Aku sudah ereksi.

Ia memijat _milikku_ dengan pelan hingga rasanya tersiksa. Aku tak bisa menahan rintihanku. Aku terus merintih dan gerakan Sehun berubah menjadi kocokan pelan. Aku menjerit nikmat.

Jari-jarinya beralih untuk memasuki lubangku.

"Ahhh…" Sulit bagiku untuk menahan erangan dari semua rangsangan yang diberikan oleh Sehun. Jarinya bergerak liar di dalam liangku hingga ujung jarinya menyentuh _sesuatu_ yang membuatku memekik nikmat.

"Katakan apa yang kau inginkan, Luhan."ujarnya tepat di telingaku. Suaranya memberat karena nafsu.

Aku bingung dan tak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kalau kau tak menjawab, aku akan berhenti."

"Nghhh─" Aku menghindari tatapan intensnya padaku.

"A-aku ingin kau menyentuhku, S-sehunhh…"pintaku dengan lirih. "Tubuhku menginginkanmu."

"Gerakkan pinggulmu maju." Aku mengerti maksudnya. Aku harus mencari kenikmatanku sendiri. Maka dari itu, aku berani menggerakkan pinggulku maju sesuai dengan kemauannya. Aku memejamkan mataku karena tak tahan. Aku mendengar Sehun menggeram rendah khas seorang alfa sejati.

"Kh─kau milikku 'kan, Luhan?" Tentu saja itu pertanyaa yang retoris sekali.

"Tentu saja aku milikmu, Sehun. Kau alfa- _ku_. Hanya kau yang memilikiku."

"Baguslah. Lagipula, takkan pernah ada alfa yang dapat memuaskanmu seperti ini bukan?"

Tentu saja Sehun benar. Hanya dia yang dapat membuatku puas seperti ini, karena dialah satu-satunya alfa- _ku_.

Aku omega- _nya_. Aku tawanan- _nya_. Dan aku takluk di bawah kuasa dan kendali- _nya_.

Dia melepaskan celananya dan terlihat organnya yang juga ereksi sepertiku. Pinggulku refleks terangkat dan mengarahkan lubangku pada miliknya. Dan aku memilih untuk langsung menghentakkan miliknya ke dalam. Dan, rasanya sangat menyakitkan.

Kedua tanganku meremat pundaknya erat. Mataku terpejam menahan sakit. Telingaku mendengar geraman dan desahan lirihnya saat miliknya masuk ke dalam lubangku.

Tanpa menunggu lama, aku menghentakkan tubuhku ke atas dan ke bawah lengkap dengan desahanku. Hasrat liar tersampaikan. Badanku terguncang karena gerakanku sendiri. Tangannya membantuku untuk menaikturunkan tubuhku di atasnya.

Lubangku menjepit miliknya dan membatasi ruang geraknya. Ia menggeram keras dan semakin menaikturunkan pinggulku.

"Akhh─nikmat, Sehunhh…"

Aku menjerit dan terserang klimaks yang mengotori tubuh atasnya.

Ia menggeram dan mengerang keras. Sehun semakin menaikturunkan tubuhku walaupun tubuhku sudah lemas karena terserang klimaks tadi.

"L-luhanhh…" Ia mendesah sambil memanggil namaku.

"Y-ya S-sehunh?"

"Aku akan mengeluarkannya di dalam. Kemungkinan besar kau akan hamil."

Aku membeku.

"Luhan─" Sehun membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leherku. "Kau tahu itu karena kita telah terlibat perkawinan tak kasat mata. Suka atau tidak suka."

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. "Em… apa kau dan aku akan terikat?"

Ia berdecak dan mendesis. "Berhenti berkata seperti di film-film picisan di TV, Luhan."

Aku hanya tertawa. "Lalu? Kau akan menyebutnya apa?"

Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menghadapku. "Tetaplah bersamaku sampai perkawinan seperti binatang ini selesai."

Aku menepuk lengannya. "Dasar _babo_. Kita memang setengah binatang."

Ia tertawa sebentar lalu mulai melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi. Badanku kembali terhentak-hentak lagi. Aku meracau tak jelas karena kelenjar prostatku terus menerus disentuh oleh ujung organnya.

"Argh─Luhan, sebentar lagi─"

Aku makin mengetatkan lubangku dan itu membuatnya semakin mengerang. Aku benar-benar ingin menelan benihnya.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, Sehun menyentakkan lahar panasnya di dalam tubuhku.

Aku tersengal keras di ceruk lehernya. Sehun mendongakan kepalanya dan mengatur nafasnya. Jelas sekali jika ia sudah puas.

Sehun mengangkatku dan melepaskan miliknya dari lubangku. Beberapa tetes cairannya menetes dari lubangku.

"Maaf mengotori bengkelmu, Sehun."

Namun ia berkata sekali lagi, "Kotor ada untuk dibersihkan. Dan aku sanggup melakukannya."

Dan yah…

Aku tak perlu merasa bersalah padanya.

.

.

.

 _Aaaaaaaaa….. Ini abal banget NC-nya:'))))))_

 _Keep review yaaa:')))))_


End file.
